dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 28 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 28: Father-Son Bonding Episode Information Release Date January 19, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 19-23, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 28 is two days after the previous episode, with Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan now about 1/3 of the way on a five day voyage to New Planet Namek after Trunks' radar detected a heavily signal for rifts there, with at least 100. Uub has his arm in a cast crafted by Pan and Jodenku is slowly recovering in his room playing video games and watching TV while the ship gets closer to New Planet Namek. With an exception of the five Z-Fighters on the ship to New Namek, all of the Z-Fighters are now back on Earth after Grand Kai successfully organized an army to combat the rifts in Other World. However, their problems are not yet even close to over. Piccolo, Pikkon, Tapion, and Teripia are at the Lookout when Goku and Vegeta fly up there to inform them that five rifts have spawned near Central City, the capital city of Earth. The six of them then fly to the outskirts of Central City and land on a hill overlooking the city. They find the rifts and hordes of possessed Saiyans and members of other races approaching the city and beginning to terrorize it. Goku and Piccolo quickly react and blast away the horde attacking the city, while Pikkon and Tapion begin dual-attacking a few. Vegeta and Teripia then also fight a select few of possessed Saiyans, with Vegeta making comments on how pathetic the Saiyans are making their race look. After a few minutes of fighting hordes of possessed fighters, all of the rifts are destroyed by Teripia except for one. Out of nowhere, possessed versions of both Bardock and King Vegeta come out of the rifts and begin fighting Pikkon and Tapion. However, in the middle of their fight, they both spot Goku and Vegeta. This results in both of them suddenly clicking out of their possessed phase and walking up to Goku and Vegeta, who are both taking on a horde of warriors. At first, Goku was confused, but Bardock told the whole story of the Saiyans and how he and Gine sent him to Earth to save him. Bardock praised Goku for his accomplishments and helped him fight the horde of warriors. Vegeta immediately recognized his father and was shocked to see him, but wasn't emotional. The four Saiyans then continued fighting together, with Bardock and King Vegeta being happy with how their sons are doing. After the battle ended, Bardock and King Vegeta said their final farewells to their sons as they had to return to Hell as it was a rule of the afterlife. They then went back into the rift, with Teripia smashing it to bits after they went through. "YOU KNOW THOSE PEOPLES? THEY LOOKED VERY VERY MEAN!!! I TRY MY BEST NOT TO KILL THEM, BUT THEY DID THE SCARE TO ME!!!!" Teripia yelled out with a childish yet very deep voice. "Oh, you damn fool..." Pikkon replied as the three of them said their goodbyes and flew back to the Lookout in order to be transported back to Grand Kai's Planet for a passage back to their home planets. If Grand Kai needed them for another mission, they would reunite, so they knew it wasn't the last time they would see each other. The last scene of the episode was a time-skip of Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan on the Capsule Corporation ship waiting to land on Earth. It skipped ahead four days into November 23rd, where the ship finally entered Planet Namek's atmosphere. Once the ship landed safely in a flat land, they stepped out of the ship onto the ground. "So this is Namek, huh? I heard the planet blew up from the fight between dad and Frieza all those years ago..." Goten said as he looked around. "That was the old planet, dimwit. This is New Namek, and I've got a signal about 15 miles east of here. That must be the main village." Trunks replied as the episode ended. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 29: Heliko, the Defender of Namek!